


worth losing

by zauberer_sirin



Series: makeouts are mandatory [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy Kisses Drabble-a-thon. Prompt: "Public"





	

She hears the clicks and sees the flashes, even with her eyes tightly closed, light under her eyelids, and she is not afraid anymore, or rather, she understands it better, the cost of fear; being scared of losing something she has also been scared of having something. That’s why all her grip has been loose on this, why the secrets, why the lonely dark corners the base and quick kisses, why keeping it out of the books and out of the way of camera lens, and this kiss should be familiar but it’s not, maybe it’s the fact that they are in public, the clicks and the flashes, or maybe it’s the fear and how it turned into something else or how Daisy understands it better now, how fear should make you hold on tighter not let go like she has been doing. Her mouth can feel the injury on his mouth, her hands around him can feel the tired pain in his limbs after the fight and Daisy thinks about losing him and about him getting hurt and she is so happy at the way it breaks her heart, at the way it makes her, for the first time, kiss harder not lighter.

When she opens her eyes Phil is looking at her, surprised and glad - glad to be alive no doubt (another day, another close call, it doesn’t scare Daisy as much as not holding on as tight as she should have), glad to see her and that general happiness he always exudes at the simple fact of her existence, and that Daisy has never understood. And he looks confused like the first time she kissed him.

“I thought you wanted to keep this on the down low,” he says, giving the press a sideways look.

“Yeah sorry about that,” she says, wincing, hoping she didn’t mess to badly with that request, making him feel like-

He shakes his head and awards the presse present with another peak at a quick peck on her mouth, Quake kissed, Quake smiling, a sure exclusive, the camera have never captured this one specific smile, and they don’t know how often she has been smiling it lately.

“Let’s get you patched up,” he says, touching his hand to the spot above the wound on her arm. She still has to work on that, being scared of losing herself, but she thinks she’ll get there, because it feels so good to be alive (well, it does hurt, but that’s just the wound). Daisy lifts her hand to her face, the flashes and the vision of the crowd closing in beginning to bother her, she can see Phil smiling benevolently as he loops his arm around her back and turns her away from all those strangers, and leads her (she closes her eyes again, knowing it’s okay) to the ride that will take them home.


End file.
